


Warm Kiss

by sumechiAAAAAAA



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gay Stuff, Kissing, Love, my cringe fanfic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumechiAAAAAAA/pseuds/sumechiAAAAAAA
Summary: the first kiss ’w’
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Warm Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my cringe mariali fanfic y'all

Warmth  
Marisa felt a soft feeling against her lips. The pleasure was so strong. She wrapped her arms around the seven-colored puppeteer.  
Alice and Marisa were standing behind a tree in the Forest of Magic. Alice had confessed her feelings for the ordinary witch a few minutes ago.  
”M-Marisa..” She looked at the young witch lovingly. Soft skin, luscious blonde hair…  
”Yeah?” Marisa looked up to Alice. The puppeteer was embarrassed, as it was hard to confess her love for the pretty tomboyish witch. But, at some point, she might as well say it.  
”Y-You know, Marisa…” Alice pushed her bangs back a bit. ”We have been getting closer lately, and umm…I have something to confess to you.”  
”Mmhm,” Marisa was curious, ”what is it you gotta say?”  
Alice took a deep breath, her face flushed with feelings of love and yearning. ”I-I,” Alice closed her eyes, ”I love you.”  
Marisa took a good look at Alice before slowly starting to pull her into a kiss. The kiss was warm and tender. Alice was shocked at first, but then she was relieved. Relieved that Marisa loved her back. She wrapped her arms around the black and white witch, starting to stroke her curly blonde hair.


End file.
